Postacie poboczne
Na tej stronie znajdują się poboczne postacie ze świata Equestria Girls, czyli takie, które raczej nie odegrały zbyt dużej roli, lub pojawiły się przede wszystkim poza animacjami (czyli na przykład w komiksach). Aby można było umieścić daną postać na tej liście, powinna być ona oficjalnie nazwana (w kucykowej lub ludzkiej wersji) oraz odegrać istotną rolę w kucykowej wersji. Jeśli z czasem dana postać zyska na znaczeniu, może ona zostać przeniesiona do osobnego artykułu. Babcia Smith 200px|thumb|Babcia Smith Babcia Smith — pracownik stołówki. Jest babcią Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big Macintosha. Wygląd Babcia Smith ma zieloną skórę, pomarańczowe oczy i uczesane w kok siwe włosy. Nosi kremową bluzkę z podwiniętymi rękawkami, żółte, gumowe rękawice do nakładania jedzenia, czerwoną spódnicę z białym poplamionym fartuchem, pomarańczową apaszkę z jabłkami i kolczyki w kształcie jabłek. Wystąpienie Babcię Smith widzimy w pierwszym filmie dwukrotnie: za pierwszym razem, gdy podaje Fluttershy i Twilight Sparkle jedzenie, a drugi raz podczas piosenki Equestria Girls. W obydwu przypadkach stoi za ladą. Pojawia się także w kilku animowanych klipach promocyjnych do My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks – przede wszystkim A Case For the Bass i Pinkie on the One oraz przez chwilę w samym filmie, kiedy wkłada sobie do uszu ogryzki po jabłkach, nie mogąc znieść prób nowej piosenki zespołu Rainbooms. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Babci Smith na MLP wiki Big McIntosh thumb|Big Macintosh Big McIntosh (albo Big Macintosh) — postać poboczna filmu, starszy brat Applejack i Apple Bloom oraz wnuk Babci Smith. Przypomina kucyka z serii My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Wygląd Big Macintosh to nastolatek, który ma jasnoróżową skórę, zielone oczy, jasnopomarańczowe włosy, piegi i czerwone brwi. Na co dzień nosi czerwoną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia i z brązowym kołnierzem, na którym znajdują się dwa zielone jabłka przypominające jego znaczek. Na rękach ma brązowe bransoletki. Jest umięśniony. Posiada również niebieskie spodnie z brązowym paskiem oraz czerwono-białe buty. Wystąpienie W pierwszym filmie pierwszy raz widzimy go jak wnosi skrzynki gazowanego soku jabłkowego (w org. cydru) na salę gimnastyczną, potem jest w stołówce podczas piosenki Equestria Girls. Widzimy go także pod koniec filmu, gdy tańczy z Applejack na Jesiennym Balu. W drugim filmie widzimy go przez chwilę za oknem garażu Applejack, kiedy jednym słowem daje do zrozumienia, że wykonanie nowej piosenki zespołu Rainbooms wcale nie staje się coraz lepsze wraz z kolejnymi próbami. Charakter Tak jak w serialu, jest raczej małomówny. Używa jedynie dwóch słów: „Tak” i „Nie”. Wypowiada je nieco przeciągle, co stało się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Jest również bardzo silny. Podnosi 5 skrzynek z sokiem za jednym razem. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Big Macintosha na MLP wiki Cheerilee Cheerilee ' — nauczycielka i bibliotekarka w liceum Canterlot.thumb|148px|Cheerilee Wygląd Cheerilee to kobieta mająca różową skórę, włosy w dwóch odcieniach różowego, zielone oczy i piegi. Na co dzień nosi białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia, brązową kamizelkę z żółtym dekoltem, ciemnozieloną spódnicę w jasnozielone kwiatki z żółtymi środkami, noszona na żółtej gumce, brązowe buty z czarną podeszwą, ciemnozielonymi czubami zawiązanymi na białe sznurówki. Wystąpienie Pierwszy raz widzimy ją podczas piosenki ''Dziwny świat. Gdy Twilight Sparkle zagląda przez szybę do jednej z klas, ona pisze coś na tablicy. Później widzimy ją kilkukrotnie w bibliotece, gdzie pomaga głównej bohaterce z obsługą komputera (jednocześnie wydaje się nieco poirytowana jej całkowitą nieznajomością tego urządzenia). Chwilę potem ucisza Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle, gdy puszczają głośną muzykę w bibliotece. Później jeszcze ucisza samą główną bohaterkę, gdy przewraca się z całym stosem książek. Dodatkowo, w polskiej wersji filmu jej głos (zamiast głosu Celestii jak w oryginalnej wersji) słychać przez głośniki w bibliotece, gdy ogłasza ona, że zbliża się pora zamknięcia. Ciekawostka Głosu Cheerilee w polskiej wersji filmu użyczyła Katarzyna Łaska, podczas gdy w większości odcinków serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia robi to Bożena Furczyk. Zobacz także *kucykową wersję Cheerilee na MLP wiki Pan i Pani Cake thumb|185px|Pani Cup Cakethumb|left|132px|Pan Carrot Cake '''Pan i Pani Cake — małżeństwo pracujące w cukierni. Wygląd Pan Cake to mężczyzna mający bladożółtą skórę, jasnozielone oczy i pomarańczowe włosy, na których nosi biało-czerwoną czapkę. Ubrany jest w jasnoniebieską koszulę, czerwono-białą muszkę w paski, na której znajduje się biały fartuch i naszywka kawałka ciasta marchewkowego, przypominający jego znaczek z serialu. Pani Cake to kobieta mająca błękitną skórę, różowe oczy i różowe brwi. Na uszach ma różowe kolczyki - kule. Posiada unikalne włosy w dwóch odcieniach różowego. Nosi jasnożółtą sukienkę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia, kołnierzem, zapiętą na dwa pomarańczowe guziki, na której znajduje się biały fartuch z trzema babeczkami przypominającymi jej znaczek z serialu. Wystąpienie Małżeństwo widać tylko raz w pierwszym filmie, gdy paczka przyjaciółek przychodzi do cukierni. Pani Cake wyraża swoje zdziwienie, gdy Twilight Sparkle próbuje zamówić kawę z owsem. Pani Cake bez męża pojawia się także w klipie promocyjnym do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Muzyka dla moich uszu, jak i przez chwilkę w tle w samym filmie. Ciekawostka Głosu Pani Cake w polskiej wersji filmu użyczyła Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska, podczas gdy przez pierwsze trzy sezony serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia robiła to Agata Gawrońska-Bauman. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Pana i Pani Cake na MLP wiki Derpy thumb|101px|Derpy Derpy — postać tła. Wygląda jak kucyk z serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wygląd Derpy ma długie blond włosy, złote oczy, szarą cerę i zeza. Nosi niebieską bluzkę z kołnierzykiem i rękawkami koloru ciemnego niebieskiego, na kołnierzu posiada żółty krawat oraz zieloną spódnicę z białym paskiem. Na nogach ma białe buty z zielonymi podeszwami. Wystąpienie Jest ona dobrze ukrytą postacią tła do odnalezienia przez uważnych fanów. Pojawia się dwukrotnie podczas piosenki Equestria Girls - raz czytając list, a drugi raz tańcząc z muffinem. Ponownie tańczy z tymże przysmakiem podczas napisów końcowych. Wystąpiła także w klipie promocyjnym Perfect Day for Fun, gdzie przez chwilę widać ją jak wykonuje taniec z napisów końcowych pierwszego filmu… tym razem bez muffina. Nie zabrakło jej także w drugim filmie, gdzie wraz ze swoim zespołem bierze udział w bitwie zespołów. Grają oni na dość niszowych instrumentach: Derpy na pile, a jej koleżanki na trójkącie oraz czymś, co wygląda jak cymbałki. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Derpy na MLP wiki Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon thumb|111px|Silver Spoonthumb|left|108px|Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon — postacie tła. Jedne z młodszych uczennic w liceum Canterlot. Wygląd Diamond Tiara to dziewczynka mająca bladoróżową skórę, fioletowo-białe włosy związane w dwie kitki, na których znajduje się tiara. Posiada jasnoniebieskie oczy, a na uszach kolczyki i naszyjnik w kształcie różowych diamentów. Nosi żółte bolerko, czarną koszulkę, szarą spódnicę, a pod nią czarne leginsy, a na ręku srebrną bransoletkę. Na nogach znajdują się kozaki w tym samym kolorze co bolerko z czarnym paskiem, różową kokardą i białymi podeszwami. Silver Spoon to postać mająca jasnoszarą skórę, włosy w dwóch odcieniach szarości związane w warkocz na boku i fioletowe oczy. Na jej nosie znajdują się niebieskie okulary, ma jasno niebieskie koralowe bransoletki na rękach i naszyjnik. Nosi fioletową bluzkę, która posiada dwa białe wzorki na rękawach, oraz biały kołnierzyk zakończonym łyżeczką. Ma również różową spódnicę oraz fioletowe kozaki z jasnoniebieską podeszwą i czubami. Wystąpienia Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon cały czas trzymają się razem, co oznacza, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. W pierwszym filmie rzucają się w oczy, kiedy Diamond Tiara przewraca Twilight, oraz gdy główne bohaterki rzucają uczniom sztuczne uszy kucyków. Na końcu są pokazane jak tańczą na balu. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon na MLP wiki Photo Finish (oraz jej zespół) prawo|mały|300px|Od lewej: Pixel Pizzaz, Photo Finish i Violet Blurr Photo Finish — postać poboczna filmu. W liceum Canterlot jest odpowiedzialna za zdjęcia i nagrania na uroczystościach. Wygląd Photo Finish to nastolatka mająca błękitną skórę i jasnoszare, krótkie włosy. Nosi okulary z ciemnoróżowymi szkłami i czarnymi oprawkami. Posiada sukienkę od pasa w górę jest ciemnoszaro-biała w pionowe paski, ma bufiaste rękawy, a w dół jest prawie cała ciemnoszara z dwoma paskami: cieńszym ciemnoróżowym i trochę szerszym białym. Na szyi ma zawiązaną ciemnoróżową chustę. Wystąpienie W pierwszym filmie Photo Finish często widać jako postać tła, ale szczególnie rzuca się w oczy, kiedy robi zdjęcie głównym bohaterkom na Jesiennym Balu, oraz podczas piosenki Do pracy bierzemy się jak ustawia kamerę. W drugim filmie startuje w bitwie zespołów. Jej zespół to "Photo Finish & The Snapshots", gdzie towarzyszą jej Pixel Pizzaz i Violet Blurr – ich imiona jak i nazwę zespołu znamy wyłącznie z zabawek. To one po części odpowiadają za fiasko podczas pierwszej piosenki Rainbooms podczas bitwy. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Photo Finish na MLP wiki Sunflower i Babs Seed ramka|Babs Seed ramka|Sunflower|prawo Sunflower i Babs Seed to para postaci, które wystąpiły jedynie w specjalnym komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony od wydawnictwa IDW na 2013 rok. Są kuzynkami Applejack. Uczęszczały do Liceum Canterlot w czasach, gdy Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie rozpoczynały w niej pierwszą klasę. Odnosiły się z wyższością nie tylko do Fluttershy, ale nawet i do własnej kuzynki, bowiem uważały, że nie pasują do nich. Zakolegowały się z Rarity ze względu na jej znajomość mody. W końcu na stadionie, podczas meczu piłki nożnej, Fluttershy zwraca Sunflower uwagę na to, że jej piesek nie za dobrze się czuje i być może powinna z nim pójść do weterynarza, ale ona zamiast przyjąć to do wiadomości, niegrzecznie każe jej się nie wtrącać do nieswoich spraw. Na pomoc Fluttershy przychodzą Applejack i Rarity, które nie mogą już dłużej znieść takiego zachowania. Sunflower w końcu przejrzała na oczy i po meczu zabiera zwierzątko do weterynarza, którym okazuje się nie kto inny, a Fluttershy. Obie z nich prawdopodobnie już ukończyły szkołę. Ciekawostki *Babs Seed grała w drużynie rugby. *Babs Seed w świecie Equestria Girls jest raczej starsza od głównych bohaterek, co można stwierdzić po jej zachowaniu w stosunku do nowych uczniów, co jest charakterystyczne raczej dla starszych roczników w danej szkole. Z kolei Babs z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia to młoda klaczka jeszcze bez znaczka w wieku zbliżonym do Apple Bloom. *Babs Seed w My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia wspomina, że ma starszą siostrę. Choć rodzaj wzajemnego pokrewieństwa tych dwóch postaci nie został do końca potwierdzony, mogło chodzić o Sunflower (Babs i Sunflower to jedna rodzina, ale nie wiadomo na pewno, czy są siostrami). *Kucykowa wersja Sunflower pojawia się w oficjalnym komiksie My Little Pony z serii Friends Forever od wydawnictwa IDW, opowiadającym o Babci Smith oraz braciach Flim Flam. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Babs Seed na MLP wiki Cranky Doodle mały Cranky Doodle "Osioł" to prawdopodobnie jeden z nauczycieli w Liceum Canterlot. Pojawia się wyłącznie w animowanym klipie promocyjnym do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Muzyka dla moich uszu, gdzie wpuszcza uczniów do klasy. Z wyglądu, a zwłaszcza tupecikiem na głowie, przypomina Cranky'iego Doodle Osła z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Zobacz także *Cranky'iego Doodle Osła na MLP wiki Bracia Flim Flam mały|Po lewej Flim, a po prawej Flam|250px Bracia Flim Flam to właściciele lombardu „Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium” (w wolnym tłumaczeniu Sklep ze Wszystkim pod Słońcem Braci Flim Flam). Pojawiają się w klipie promocyjnym do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem A Case For the Bass. Applejack chce odkupić od nich gitarę basową, którą Babcia Smith przypadkiem im sprzedała za dwa dolary na wyprzedaży garażowej, ale ci żądają w zamian aż tysiąca. Jednak gdy Applejack udowadnia, że to naprawdę była jej własność, dając przy tym pokaz muzycznych umiejętności, bracia idą na ugodę – oddają gitarę w zamian za reklamowanie ich sklepu. Zobacz także *Bracia Flim Flam na MLP wiki Bulk Biceps mały|x180px Bulk Biceps to chłop silny jak wół z imponującą muskulaturą. Pojawia się w drugim filmie, gdzie bierze udział w bitwie zespołów, grając solo na skrzypcach, pokonując tam Snipsa i Snailsa. W jednej ze scen podczas napisów końcowych podnosi Sunset Shimmer, aby ta mogła dosięgnąć małego króliczka, który siedział wysoko na ozdobnym elemencie w przejściu, gdzie ściana łączy się ze stropem. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Bulka Bicepsa na MLP wiki Octavia Melody mały|x200px Octavia Melody to jedna z uczennic w Liceum Canterlot. Pojawia się w drugim filmie, gdzie bierze udział w bitwie zespołów jako wiolonczelistka grająca solo. Zostaje wyeliminowana przez zespół Rainbooms. Wypowiada jedno zdanie, gdy Sunset Shimmer niespodziewanie przerywa półfinałowy występ swoich przyjaciółek. Ciekawostki *Choć jako kucyk pojawiła się dużo wcześniej w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, to pierwszy raz możemy usłyszeć jej oficjalny głos dopiero w filmie spod marki Equestria Girls. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Octavii na MLP wiki Lyra Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops mały|250px Lyra Heartstrings oraz Sweetie Drops (znana także jako Bon Bon) to para dziewczyn pojawiająca się w drugim filmie. Biorą udział w bitwie zespołów, grając wspólnie na fortepianie. Dodatkowo Sweetie Drops została ukazana w komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony na 2013 rok od wydawnictwa IDW, będąc członkinią klubu ogrodniczego. Ciekawostki *W serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia te dwie postacie dość często pojawiają się obok siebie. Ma to związek z ich dopełniającą się paletą kolorów. *Ich wystąpienie to w dużym stopniu ukłon w stronę fanów serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Lyra w jednej ze scen w serialu siedziała na ławce jak człowiek, co zainspirowało fanów, aby uczynić z niej kucyka zafascynowanego ludźmi i wszystkim, co z nimi związane i to jeszcze na długo zanim został ogłoszony film Equestria Girls. Niektórzy fani, z racji częstego występowania obok siebie Lyry i Sweetie Drops, łączą je w miłosną parę, co w drugim filmie miało rzekomo znaleźć potwierdzenie w momencie, kiedy wręcz dotykają się twarzami podczas śpiewania swojej piosenki. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Lyry Heartstrings na MLP wiki *Kucykową wersję Sweetie Drops na MLP wiki Maud Pie thumb Maud Pie to siostra Pinkie Pie. Pojawia się wyłącznie w dwóch scenach drugiego filmu. Za pierwszym razem podczas wspólnego nocowania dziewczyn, kiedy to Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer niespodziewanie zastają ją w ciemnej kuchni, kiedy chce nakarmić płatkami śniadaniowymi swoje zwierzątko – kamień o imieniu Głaz. Za drugim razem widać ją w tle na widowni finałowego koncertu, konkretnie w momencie, kiedy Trixie przechodzi przez ogrodzenie. Maud ma szarą skórę. Posiada krótkie włosy do ramion koloru fiołkowego i turkusowe oczy. Cechuje się dość apatyczną osobowością. W jej głosie i mimice właściwie nie w sposób spostrzec emocji (możliwe że potrafi to zrobić Pinkie, analogicznie do kucykowej wersji). Tak bardzo kontrastuje pod tym względem ze wspomnianą siostrą, że Sunset wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że są one spokrewnione. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Maud Pie na MLP wiki Pozostałe postacie Wśród postaci pobocznych można wyróżnić pewną grupę nienazwanych postaci tła. Z reguły nie posiadają znanych kucykowych odpowiedników, a ewentualne podobieństwa są niepotwierdzone i niejednoznaczne. W galerii poniżej uwzględniono ich nieoficjalne imiona nadane i używane przez fanów. Unnamed Girl 4 ID EG.png|Aqua Blossom Unnamed Boy 8 ID EG.png|Atomic Adam Unnamed Boy 21 ID EG2.png|Big Mike Blueberry Cake ID EG.png|Blueberry Cake, nazywana czasem Naomi Nobody Unnamed Girl 21 ID EG2.png|Blueberry Pie, przypomina nieco Shanę z serialu „Jem and the Holograms” Unnamed Boy 17 ID EG.png|Brawly Beats Unnamed Boy 10 ID EG.png|Bright Idea Unnamed Boy 13 ID EG.png|Captain Planet Cherry Crash ID EG.png|Cherry Crash Unnamed Girl 8 ID EG.png|Cloudy Kicks – częściowo podobna do kucyka Cloud Kicker Unnamed Boy 12 ID EG.png|Crimson Napalm Unnamed Boy 7 ID EG.png|Curly Winds Unnamed Girl 19 ID EG2.png|Fuchsia Blush – jedna z „Iluzjonistek” z zespołu Trixie Unnamed Girl 11 ID EG.png|Golden Hazel Unnamed Boy 2 ID EG.png|Green Cycle Unnamed Boy 6 ID EG.png|Heath Burns Unnamed Boy 4 ID EG.png|Indigo Wreath Unnamed crossing guard ID EG2.png|Kurt Marshall – pan policjant z klipu „Muzyka dla moich uszu”. Uwaga, czasem nazywany Officer Pootang Mang, lecz używanie go jest niewskazane ze względu na niestosowne znaczenie. Unnamed Girl 20 ID EG2.png|Lavender Lace – jedna z „Iluzjonistek” z zespołu Trixie Unnamed Girl 13 ID EG.png|Mystery Mint Unnamed Boy 11 ID EG.png|Nolan North Unnamed Boy 5 ID EG.png|Normal Norman – imię wybrane z powodu jego wyglądu zbliżonego do prawdziwych ludzi (szczególnie pod względem palety kolorów) Unnamed Girl 5 ID EG.png|Paisley Unnamed Girl 22 ID EG2.png|Raspberry Fluff, przypomina nieco Kimber z serialu „Jem and the Holograms”. Wykazuje także drobne podobieństwo do fanowskiej postaci Fluffle Puff, skąd mógł się wziąć pomysł na imię. Unnamed Boy 16 ID EG.png|Ringo Unnamed Girl 10 ID EG.png|Rose Heart Unnamed Boy 9 ID EG.png|Scott Green Unnamed Girl 7 ID EG.png|Scribble Dee Unnamed Girl 14 ID EG.png|Sophisticata Unnamed Girl 15 ID EG.png|Starlight, nie mylić z kucykiem Starlight Glimmer Unnamed Girl 9 ID EG.png|Sweet Leaf Unnamed Boy 1 ID EG.png|Teddy T. Touchdown Unnamed Girl 3 ID EG.png|Tennis Match Unnamed Boy 15 ID EG.png|Thunderbass Unnamed Boy 3 ID EG.png|Valhallen Unnamed Girl 6 ID EG.png|Velvet Sky Unnamed Girl 1 ID EG.png|Watermelody Unnamed Boy 14 ID EG.png|Wiz Kid Unnamed Girl 16 ID EG.png|Inna wersja kolorystyczna Sophisticaty, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Girl 17 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwana Unnamed Girl 18 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwana Unnamed Boy 18 ID EG.png|Inna wersja kolorystyczna Normal Normana, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Boy 19 ID EG.png|Inna wersja kolorystyczna Indigo Wreatha, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Boy 20 ID EG.png|Jeszcze inna wersja kolorystyczna Indigo Wreatha, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Boy 22 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwany Unnamed Boy 23 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwany Usunięto z listy Następujące postacie znajdowały się wcześniej na tej liście, ale zostały przeniesione do osobnych artykułów: *DJ Pon-3 *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, czyli Znaczkowa Liga Kategoria:Postaci